ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Naraku Senju
"I'd rather sacrifice my own life over my pride as a Shinobi!" -Naraku Senju; The budding youth of Konoha brimming with potential and high with the pride that comes with being a Shinobi finally after years of study. Background Information Born into a clan of greatness the son of a fisherman awakened into the world during a fateful summer's eve. Naraku was always one for adventure, as a small child embarking into the woodlands surrounding his clan compound. He would often return before the adults could seek, but still this child of no more than five had been captivated by the wilderness, if given the chance he would slip from the compound and into the surrounding forest simply immersing himself in the beauty of nature, befriending wild life and coming to know the land like the back of his hand. Though like Icarus he grew too conceited and was actually caught by bandits. For several days he was forced into slave-condition captivity having to haul their equipment and do their menial labor. He was forced to deface the very land that he had come to love. Though his trauma was cut short as upon his ninth day the Shinobi of his compound finally caught up and displayed the legendary lost might of the shinobi clan Senju branch Upper Valley. After being rescued his personality became twisted, having witnessed the bravery of Shinobi but the deadly potential of man, and so with heavy heart he pleaded with the compound leader to allow him pilgrimage to the Hidden Leaf sector and train to become a Shinobi who will protect the beauty of the world around him. At the age of eight it was decided that Naraku would be escorted to Konoha under the pretense as a representative of the Upper Valleys interest in Shinobi. Of course he was only allowed to embark on this journey with the blessing of the compound leader who made sure to drill into him their ideologies and traditions. Upon arriving in the village he slit his palm and made an oath of blood vowing “I will become strong enough to protect the world around me!” Personality & Behavior Naraku is multileveled, on the direct outwards he portrays a classic school girl personality loaded fully with teenage angst and gaudiness. While his behavior can be a tad bit outlandish he can make up for it as a brilliant tactician for his age group. He has a habit of wearing his heart on his sleeve and being easily distracted, though that last part only happens when he isn’t on the hunt. If per chance one would catch this fresh Shinobi on the hunt they would see calm as still as a summer pond, years of working as a fisherman has allotted him great tolerance and patience. Appearance He is a young man with a slender swimmers body build often found around lounging with a spring green haori and a black shirt under it pairing it with a pair of black slacks and wooden geta covering his feet. Abilities Intelligence: First and foremost is the cautiousness that has allotted him this level of intelligence, he is not one to act if he thinks the situation could cause an unexpected fallout. Taijutsu: Lagging decently behind his Intelligence is his hand to hand combat ability, he has developed a boxing like style heavily relying on his fists but can also use some leg based techniques it's simply his strong suit is the power packing wallop that is his fists. Genjutsu: His main ability for Genjutsu is subpar and only has it trained so he has the chance of detecting it. Ninjutsu: His ninjutsu is currently an under developed skill taking the dive so his other skills could be honed. Strength: Second only to his intelligence is his strength and while it may seem mighty in word in actuality it is only expected that someone of Genin rank have this ability level should they want to advance in battle and life. Speed//Handseals: These two lack development in comparison to the aforementioned abilities Stamina: He has heightned stamina due to being a Senju. Databook Library Spars/battles Ranta v Naraku v Azarias Casual Meeting of Youth Storyline Team Insticnt Route Arc 3 Missions Fire Walk with me C-rank Training [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8490 Water Clone pt 2] Mushiki & Naraku; Water Clone http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8062 Summoning Training http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8503 Naraku v Rena Approved By: TheFinal